Lesson One
by Stephy-McFly
Summary: Kiyomi hates all the Shinigami for what they did to Kisuke Urahara. Can anyone change her mind? IkkakuxOC one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters except for Kiyomi.

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys like it.

Critique is very welcome!

* * *

''Geez, how many of those Shinigami are you gonna bring with you next time, Ichi? They're getting more and more, like a freaking plague!'' I shouted over to Ichigo after school.

He gave me an annoyed look back, which only made me angrier.

''Like seriously...as if Rukia wasn't already enough, look at those!

Feathers, Tats, Baldy, Boobs....and you even brought a kid!'' Wow, I was really proud of myself now, making myself 5 new enemies just with one sentence.

''BALDY?! Get over here so I can kill ya, bitch!'' And with that the Shinigami ran right towards me.

I turned around and gave him the coldest look I could. I wasn't scared, I actually enjoyed fighting.

Just as I was about to fight him, Ichigo stood right between us and told Ikkaku, which apparently was Baldy's real name, to stop.

He whispered something to him that I couldn't understand and, to my surprise Blady calmed down and walked away.

''You did the exact right thing, because otherwise I would've killed you!'' Just when I was done screaming, Ichigo turned towards me.

''Kiyomi, why are you always doing that? They're not that bad, and you know it. Your father's one of them, too.''

I glared at him. ''How dare you compare Kisuke to THEM! He's nothing like them!'' I turned around and left, not wanting to cry right in front of them. I just couldn't help it, everytime I thought about the incident 100 years ago, it saddened me.

* * *

''Who the hell was that?'' Renji asked.

'Ichi' sighed. ''Kiyomi Urahara. Adoptive daughter of Kisuke Urahara. As you might have already found out, she hates you Soul Reapers. She blames all of you for what happened 100 years ago. You know, when Kisuke was forced to leave Soul Society. She gets a little over the top because of it, but that's just how she is.''

After a moment of silence, Rangiku stated that Kiyomi was actually a really cute girl.

''True, she's beautiful, well, except for the ugly things she said.'' Yumichika stated.

Ikkaku couldn't believe what they just said. ''Bullshit! She's just spoiled Daddy's little girl. A bitch and that's it!'' He still felt her cold glare on his skin.

* * *

''I'm home!''

''So how went your fight?'' Kisuke asked me. My eyes grew big. ''How-''

''You know I can sense your reiatsu. When you get angry and prepare for fight, I can feel it'' He said chuckling.

''There wasn't any...Ichigo got in my way before I was able to fight the idiot.''

''Well, I hope it wasn't one of the new Shinigami who arrived today. I already told you some of them would stay here.''

I groaned. I just completely forgot. ''They can stay here if they will do the household. And I won't cook for them! Not one rice grain! And neither of them will sleep anywhere near my room!''

Kisuke just laughed.

''They're here!'' Jinta got all excited because they were new people which he could pick on.

'Please Boobs and the kiddy....or maybe Tats! Just not.....' was all I could think of. And then it happened. All my hopes were crashed as the door slowly opened. Feathers and Baldy...oh hell no!

My eyes narrowed, and so did his. It was like a stare contest, the one who first blinked lost. Feathers noticed and tried to make the best out of the situation.

''Hello Mr. Urahara! I'm glad we finally found our way here! We are thankful you let us stay in your mansion during our mission in the human world! My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, and this is Ikkaku Madarame!'' He bowed, kicked Baldy in the side so he would do so too.

''My pleasure!'' Kisuke said, fanning himself some fresh air as if to get rid of the tension around him. ''This is my daughter Kiyomi.....Kiyomi! Don't you wanna welcome our guests too?'' he asked turning to me.

I mumbled a brief 'Welcome' to Yumichika who didn't seem that bad to me, then crossed my arms and turned away to leave. ''Don't come anywhere close to me, Baldy!'' I didn't turn around but I could tell he was pissed at me. I grinned to myself as I walked to my room. Maybe this wasn't that bad....this could be fun.

''I must apologize for her. She's a wild child. And apparently she's not too fond of Shinigami. Don't judge her for her behaviour. You will learn that she's a lovely person. Sooner or later. Now let me guide you to your rooms.''

* * *

''What the-?! Didn't i tell you to not put them anywhere near my room?! Especially him!'' I've never felt that angry at my father.

''Don't think I like it!'' Baldy looked at me the exact same way as he did when he wanted to attack me after school.

I hated the calmness in father's voice when he tried to explain. ''I know you two have your problems, But I thought you could train together to improve since you both are strong. I know for a fact that Ikkaku is an able fighter, so he could help you improving your skills. Besides, this is still my house and you are my daughter. Maybe I've been a little too slacky with teaching you the right manners! Ikkaku is our guest, remember that!''

Baldy stood next to Kisuke, grinning from one ear to another. He liked it.

When he finished I could feel my cheeks turn dark red. All of a sudden, i realized how dumb and childish I was acting. I hate to say that, but Kisuke was right.

''I apologize for my rudeness towards you. It was childish and inappropriate. I am sorry. Also I would like to train with you sometime. Now please excuse me.'' I said, bowing to Ikkaku, then left. I couldn't see his face, but I bet he was surprised.

The silence at dinner was unbearable. Still I didn't feel like breaking it. I just sat there next to Ururu and ate. After a few more minutes it seemed that someone else couldn't stand it any loonger.

''So, Kiyomi-san. Ikkaku told me you two would train together. You made a good choice. Ikkaku is a great teacher. Just ask Renji, you know, the Redhead.''

I smiled at Yumichika, but was a bit surprised because of what he just said.

''You're really going to train with me?'' I asked Ikkaku, not bothering to hide my disbelief.

Baldy nodded. ''Of course! I wanna see what you got!'' He replied, his mouth full of rice and chicken. ''But where are we gonna train?'' he asked after he choked down his food.

I stood up and moved my head to the side in order to make him come with me. He stood up, thanked father and Tessai for the food and then followed me down to Urahara Shoten's basement.

I couldn't help but giggle when I saw his eyes widen because of the huge training ground. He turned around and looked at me.

''So, the only question I have is...what are you then? A real Shinigami like your father or a substitute one like Ichigo?''

''Substitute Shinigami...if you wanna call it like that.'' Right after I answered he took two pills out, took the first one and threw the other one over to me. ''Alright, let's go!''

I just stood there and looked dumbfounded at Ikkaku. ''N-Now?''

''Of course. Or do you think the enemy waits for a moment that pleases you more?!'' And with that he released his Zanpakuto and ran towards me.

I quickly took the pill, slipped out of my body and dodged the attack in the last second, only to see his sword flying in my direction not a second later. I could tell he wasn't holding back.

I was able to dodge most of his attacks, yet I barely had a chance to actually attack him.

One hour later I was lying on the ground, breathing heavily and having bruises and scratches all over my body. He sat right next to me and wiped the blood of his cheek. Wow, I actually hit him!

He looked down on me and smiled. ''You passed the test!''

Then, to my complete surprise, he opened the hold of his sword and put something on his fingers that looked like ointment to me.

''Now sit still!'' he tried to make it sound like a command, but failed.

''What is this? And will this training help me with my Bankai?''

''Styptic and no. I was just checking if you were worth the training. You're far away from achieving Bankai. We're gonna start with the basics. Now hold still!''

I slapped his hand away from me, stood up and walked to the huge letter. ''I'm fine. And I most definitely don't need you to be my personal nurse. I can take care of myself you know!''

''I was absolutely right. Your just a spoiled brat. Now get back here and let me help ya, otherwise you'll die from blood loss'' he said but didn't seem to actually care, as he put his wonder ointment back in.

''But i was absolutely wrong. Because I thought, just for a second, that you were really cute. But you're just a total idiot and nothing more.'' And with that, I left to my room trying to ignore the pain.

* * *

''Wow, looks like he totally kicked your butt!'' I hated the way Jinta casually said that, therefore punched him in the side and ignored the 'ouch' he let out.

''Soooooo, what do we have for breakfast?!'' I asked but only got incredulous looks from both my father and Yumichika, and no reaction from Ikkaku.

''Would you excuse us for a second?'' and then Yumichika pushed Ikkaku out of the room. I just shrugged and started eating my cereals.

* * *

''What in the world have you done to her?!'' Yumichika asked, not able to believe what he just saw.

''What do you mean. I trained with her and she got injured a bit. Things like scratches happen when you fight with swords you know!!'' Ikkaku snapped back at him.

''But couldn't you treat her a bit nicer? She's a girl you know! And you like her!''

''First of all, you don't treat anyone nice while training, secondly I offered her some of my styptic but she refused it, and what on earth makes you believe I like HER?!''

''Yeah, you never said anything like it, but I'm your best friend since....ever. I know you. You can't hide anything from me.''

''Oh screw you!'' and then Ikkaku left.

''See, you like her. You didn't even try to deny it.'' The smile on Yumichika's face was the biggest it could get.

* * *

''If you want to continue training, meet me down the basement!'' He mumbled and left straight to the basement.

He seemed angry, but I had no idea why...was it because I called him an idiot? Nah, he's not one of those that cares what other people say or think about him. Nonetheless, I was a bit concerned.

So I quickly followed him.

* * *

''Are you....okay?'' I stumbled over the words as they didn't want to come out of my mouth.

''None of your business. If you came here for talking I'm afraid to disappoint you. There will be none. Only fighting.''

To be honest, I really was disappointed. I just nodded, went into Shinigami mode and stood ready for his first attack. But it just didn't come. After a few moments, he threw a wooden sword over to me and explained: ''I don't want you or me to get seriously injured so we better use these.

Now, the most important thing you have to know about fighting, no matter if you're using your fists, your Zanpakuto or Bankai, is: Never show your weakness. Everyone has one, I and your father do. So do you. Lesson one: Hide your weakness!''

For some reason I liked his basic training. It really helped. Although I had no idea what he meant with weakness. My Defense? The way I hold the sword? Or the fact that after some time I can't concentrate 100% anymore?

Whatever it was, I didn't mind. I felt how I was getting stronger. We daily fought for the next few days, and besides the usualy arguments we had (that were A LOT) i started to like him a bit....just a bit!

* * *

It was the 7th day of our training when he had the guts to ask the most obvious question. I knew it would come sometime.

We were both gasping and taking a break after hours and hours of training when he thoughtfully looked at me.

''Sooo, how come you hate us Shinigami so much?''

''Don't you know?! I would have guessed Ichi told you right after we first met.''

''Well, he tried to explain, but I think the explanation is rather idiotic so I want to hear it from you.''

i gulped, I never had to explain it to one of the Shinigami I hated so much. Or didn't I?

''I hate you guys so much because of what you did to my father. You blamed him for something he didn't do. And you now have a proof that it was Aizen and not Kisuke. But still, he stays banned from the Soul Society, he won't get his old position as captain back and most importantly, no one ever came to apologize to him. He may not seem like it, but he is really hurt. He loves Soul Society, everything about it. He always talks about it. But he never says anything bad. He's just not made for a life as a Candy Shop owner. And i hate to see him like that, although I may be the only one that sees it.''

After a few minutes, Ikkaku replied: ''Sounds better than what Ichigo said, but still doesn't make sense to me. You basically blame all of us for something just a few did. For example, you hate me yet I didn't have anything to do with....the whole thing. Personally I don't think Soul Society is right. But still, you hate me.''

Wait, did I hear a bit of grief in his voice??

''You know....it's not like...that I generally....''

Damn, another moment when the words won't come out.

''I don't hate you. Not a bit. Well, when you try to steal my cereal in the morning, I do.''

He chuckled which made me chuckle.

''Maybe I'm seeing it too black and white...''

I scratched the back of my head knowing he was right. All of a sudden i felt bad for everything I said to him, or to Renji, Yumichika and all the others.

''I'm sorry. Maybe I put all the blame on you Shinigami because Kisuke was just missing the life you all have...'' I stared to the ground, feeling ashamed.

He tapped my shoulder and grinned at me. ''Have you ever considered that he wants to stay in the human world? You know, because here's something he wouldn't have gotten in Soul Society?!''

I looked dumbfounded at him. ''And that would be?''

He just shook his head, but the huge grinned stayed on his face. Then suddenly, his cell phone started beeping. I hated the sound of it. ''Hollow! You-''

''Stay here! I know, you tell me every single time.'' I replied, stucking my tongue out. He returned the gesture and then headed out to face the Hollow. I knew that in about 15 minutes he'd be back, so I just sat there and waited.

Half an hour later I started worrying. So I sneaked out of the trainung ground, out of the shop and ran towards the enromous Spritual pressure I felt. This couldn't be a normal hollow...this was something bigger, stronger.

When I arrived at the scene, I saw Ikkaku covered in blood fighting a......holy shit....Menos Grande! I've never seen one before but father had told me all about them. I hurried and released my Zanpakuto to help but was stopped by Ikkaku's voice.

''What did I tell ya?! Come here and interfere?! Can't remember that!''

''But-''

''Don't come any closer, you're not ready for this!''

He did not look at me and concentrated on the Menos while he spoke with me, but somehow the huge Hollow still caught him off guard.

With one big whip with its tail it threw Ikkaku about 30 meters through the air and then turned towards me.

I tried to cut through its arm and managed to actually hit it, but it still grabbed me.

It grabbed me so hard that I could hardly breathe and was about to pass out.

''Don't you dare hurt her!'' That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I felt something lying on my chest. And someone's snort. Wait....I looked down to see Ikkaku asleep above me. My head turned dark red, I couldn't hide my smile though.

''What are you doing?! Get off me!''

'' Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that a way to treat your savior? And he didn't leave your side all the time you were unconscious.'' Kisuke's voice sounded relieved.

''Savior? Unconscious?'' I asked dumbfounded. Then I started to remember. ''The Menos! What happened?''

''Like I said, he saved you. He killed it...I guess with his Bankai...and then brought you here so Tessai could take care of you. And he didn't leave your side all the 5 days you've been asleep now.''

''5 days!''

''Yep, and he didn't even sleep the first three days. And hardly ate something.''

With these words he smiled at me and walked out of the room to tell everyone else I was now awake.

After Ururu, Jinta and Tessai came to see me, Yumichika walked in and smiled at me.

Then he looked at Ikkaku still resting his head on my chest and his smile grew even bigger than before.

''I knew it....How are you feeling, my dear?'' He patted my head.

''Pretty good I guess....Knew what?''

''You'll find out pretty soon when-'' he was interrupted by a huge yawn and Ikkaku slowly opened his eyes.

''Right now!'' Yumichika said and walked out the room.

I looked dumbfounded from the door to Ikkaku. ''You know, it's really hard to understand how his mind works sometimes.'' I said pointing towards the door.

Ikkaku wasn't following my hand, he only stared at me.

I smiled at him, but the smile was soon gone when he started his teaching.

''What did I tell you, follow me when I'm not back here in five seconds?! I told you to stay on the training ground. If you wouldn't have followed me, this wouldn't have happened.''

''But-''

''There is no but. You do what I say! Period!'' He really looked angry, but his words made me even angrier than he looked.

''I was worried you know! I thought maybe you were dead! But I promise I'll stop caring about you from now on!''

He sighed. ''Do you know why he was capturing you?''

''Because I was there of course! I didn't do what master said so I had to be punished!''

''No, he took you because he figured something out. He figured out lesson one.''

''Lesson one: Slaves have to listen to what their masters say!''

Damn, I was pissed! I waved around with my arms like crazy making weird gestures.

He quickly caught both my arms and pushed them down on the bed, to the left and right of my head.

He leaned down to me, close enough that I could feel his breath on my skin.

''Lesson one: Never show your weakness. He figured out what my weakness was.....you, Kiyomi.''

Right after he said that he pressed his lips against mine, forcing me into a deep kiss. Well, maybe forcing is not the right word, because I immediately kissed him back.

It was nothing like I thought it would feel like. It wasn't that soft kiss that I expected. This kiss was demanding, rough and intense. It felt like he was trying to eat me up. But damn it turned me on.


End file.
